


OK KO! Adoption Au One-Shots

by Thenonehater



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Carol is dead, Gen, KO is pure, Lord Boxman adopts Ko, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Basically what happens, is Lord box man adopts KO because Carol is dead l,if you want to see the whole Au, you could message me or comment and ill get you the link





	1. Chapter 1

Life for one, Maxwell Boxman was not to be envied.Even if people said it was, that is full of glam and robot minions. That life for the level -10 villain was amazing, having all that fame and fortune.

It really wasn’t.

If you were to ask one Maxwell Boxman how is life was, you would be in for a shock. He would tell you, no, that is not his life. That his life, was chaotic, he had four children, triplets who were fourteen and one six year old boy. That if you were to walk into his house,it's not gold studded and he didn’t have diamond laying around. No, he had toys, action figures, baby dolls and other electronic toys and clothes for vary stages of life for children (boys grow so fast) laying around.

That most nights were peaceful, but, the sox year old would knock his door down if he kept it locked. Because the boogeyman, and other monsters lurked in the dark, under beds or in closets, didn’t you know ?Then said six year old ,even after being reassured there wasn't any monsters,would sleep with him for the rest of the night, yes it was uncomfortable, but did he complain once ? No.

Why ?

Because to contrary belief, he was a _dad_ before a _Villain_  and he wouldn’t trade if for anything.

____

_“DAD! WAKE UP!”_

Jolting awake from his slumber Boxman did the first thing that came to mind, which in hindsight wasn’t such a good idea.

Panic.

Grabbing Shannon, Boxman started to blubber nonsense, “What is it ? Are we under attack ? Are your brothers okay ? Are you-”

“Daddy, i'm fine! Your alarm didn’t go off.” Wiggling out of her father’s grip “ I just woke you up because you have that meeting with, Professor Venomous today,y’know the big meeting you have been talking about for months ?” Just to make her point she made some jazz hands and pointed to the clock.

It read 9:45, he was supposed to be up by six! The professor would be here in two hours, what was he going to do ? Turning toward Shannon just beyond her shoulder through the window, was The Lakewood PLaza Turbo ,perfect.

“Shannon get your brothers, I don’t have time to make lunch, Put on your disguises we’re going to Gar’s.”

Getting the message, Shannon ran out of the room giving a short salute, and shutting the door behind her.

Now, what was he going to wear ?

____

“So, Coach is taking us to the bodega?”

“For the last time Raymond, just because he coaches your little league, does not make him your coach all the time.” Darrell said while putting a beanie on KO.

“Look, let's just all get along or dad won't even take us to the bodega. I mean come on this is the first time KO has actually been to the bodega let's make this fun and not fight.” Shannon said while putting her shoes and then tying KO laces too.

With the bright smile KO always had plastered to his face, he continued the conversation with great enthusiasm. “ What's the bodega even like ?! is it true they actually have drills in case dad attacks ? Do they really have a robot barber ? Did dad ever-”

“Well, KO you have to find out for yourself won't you ?”

All at the same time the child and teenagers screamed “Dad!”

“Come on everybody, we need to go to the bodega before ,Professor Venomous shows up you know how he likes to always be early.”

And with that, all children in an orderly matter (shockingly) walked towards Gars bodega.

“Now, the rules: stay with each other at all times, make sure you do not get separated and do not talk to strangers. If you want to hero's autograph ask nicely, yes I'm looking at you KO and do not let anybody figure out who you are and that's the most important, now let's go some fun huh ?”   
____

“Bored, bored, BORED!”

“Oh my god, Rad we get it shut up!”

Glaring at Enid, Rad went back to work muttering under his breath, about ‘unfairness’ and something else she didn’t catch.

That's when the weird family walked in. Not because they only had a dad, no, but because how they held themselves. Something like going to the bodega was the coolest thing ever.

There were four kids with the man in the trench coat. All of which just looked happy to be there, Rad and Enid kept a close eye on them. You never know when danger could just pop up, and these people were waving red flags at them. Just the way the family hel thenself was weird. It just got weirder when they checked out.

“Is this all, sir ?”

After his flickering eyes to the kids at the laser swords he shook his head yes.

“Yes, thank you .You have a good day,-” his eyes flashed to her name tag real quick “Enid, hm quite a lovely name, have a good day Enid.” Then turned away and walked to the kids.

“Uh you too sir, have uh, have a punchtastic day!”

“Enid! Did you just give that, guy a good day ?”

Turning to rad with a blush on her face she scowled at him “ Well, yeah! He didn’t seem or act like an idiot! Why wouldn't I?”

Shaking his head laughing “Well, it's just you, tell everyone to have a day and nothing else y’know ?”

Sinking into her chair Enid just sighed, and looked back at the man and kids, who seemed even more excited ? Was that even possible ? That when she notocied the man hand the eldest kids some money and the youngest a binder. He then gave them a kiss and walked out of the bodega.

Before she could question why, he would do that the youngest kid , who could be no more than six, found his way to the front desk in lighting speed.

“ Does Mr.Gar own the Bodega, is he here ?!” The kid was just bouncing a up and down when his siblings ran up behind him.

“KO! Don't do that! Let us know where you go before running off!”

Enid taking her eyes off the kid, she looked at the girl scolding him. She was, mechanical and so were the boys behind her. Was the kid ,KO, the only organic child ?

“Ma’am? Do you know if Mr.Gar is here today ?”

Confused for a sec she just tried to sputter out an answer, but the bodega doors were smashed open by Mr.Gar.

“I heard someone was asking about me, what is it ?” His gruff voice just seemed to fill the bodega, and the kids looked like they were going to jump out of there skin.

“Mr.Gar! My name is KO,! could you sign your power card for me I'm a huge fan! It would mean alot to me if you did!”

At that Mr.Gar eyes bulged out, of his head,then M‘r. Gar did something unexpected he looked at the kid. Like he was a puzzle, that he was something to be solved. While in the background his sibling seemed to have taken this as a threat, as they were now in a fighting position.

“I-uh sure, but tell me,truthfully, do you know who your mom is ?”

KO looked confused for a sec, but he all the same answered the hero,” Yeah! She was silverspark or Carol to her friends, why ?”

“I-if you don't mind me asking son, who is taking care of you right now?”

“Lord Boxm-” Before KO even answer, that's what his siblings decided to cover his mouth,and give Mr. Gar a ,glare as if he was the worst threat they have ever saw.

“Look I'm gonna be honest with you kids, I'm pretty sure I know who you four are right? Lord Boxman’s kids Raymond Shannon and Darryl and it doesn't surprise me that you KO ,with you now. Could you kids answer me a very important question?”

Frozen stiff at being found out, the four just nodded their heads yes.

“Lord boxman doesn't do anything to hurt you right? He takes good care of you,he doesn't care if you be a hero villain right? Its just-”

“Gene, you know you could just asked me right? How about me and you go talk in the back room,because obviously you needed to talk to the kids and not to me. When you actually needed to talk to me not the kids.”

That's when everyone turn their head to the man who seem to just have walked into the Bodega without being noticed. It was the same man that Rad and Enid, recognized him as tje man they saw earlier was the same earlier, except he had a lab coat and his robotic side of his head good ,now he seemed perfectly fine and not stressed and he had a clawed chicken hand instead of a regular hand.

Lord Boxman

Blushing hard, their boss could only spotter out a few choice words as the villain drag him to the back of the store.

Leaving the kids in front of the store was awkward.They just didn’t know what to do. Talk? Yeah, no. Before it got even more awkward, both adults walked out of the backroom.

Mr. Gar spoke first “KO, Shannon, Raymond,   
darrell? Would you like to work here ?”

And the rest was history, it seemed that that their dad just talked to Mr. gar about a few things that he would not reveal into a few years later. But all things well now they could work at the bodega and have a nice three job and have some extra spending money of course everyone was excited about it.

Besides , now Carols legacy can live up to his potential.

 


	2. Anon questions part 1

Anon: WHATS DADDY BOXMANS REACTION TO TKO

 

First off, his reaction is-  
GAR WHAT DID YOU DO!  
Handles TKO pretty easy for a few days -but

  
He then destroys the plaza and he is like nOPE. My boy wanted to be a hero,nit a villain!

  
Shannon,Darell and Raymond try and intervene, but Boxman is like no u will get hurt and just no

  
TKO tries and hurts Boxman,but like he did with Caril in cannon,he couldn’t do it.  
After the fiasco and Boxman freaking deSTROYS Gar in words when all the kids can’t hear, he ends up doing a full scale villain search for who would be Shadowy Figure.


	3. Anon questions part 2

Anon: Wait, so how does professer venomous react to this? Wouldnt other villans be kinda disgusted by boxmans arrangment? OoOoo does gar get jelous of venomous..?

 

 

See venomous, is a special case to Lord Boxman in this Au. Just because, Ven makes it very c l e a r how wrong he thinks the whole thing is. Though Fink does get along with KO.

Villains react like how any respectable villain would react.

  
Freak.The.Fuck.Out.

  
Though no one touches KO,just because Boxman HAS killed another villain before (the villain killed KO’s real bio dad) so other villains will leave them alone, though villains still do business with him. Just because they need the robots especially the fight based villains with no brain power to make robots.

  
Gar, doesn’t get jealous of Professor Venamous, just because Boxman doesn’t feel attracted to him. Hw knows this, he also knows that Boxman will most likely EVER like him back like that.

  
Boxman doesn’t like venamous for various reasons, the main two being 1. Tried to convince him to put KO up for adoption.2.sneaking suspicion he is shadowy figure

  
Boxman is still iffy about Gar, just for the reason he never came to Carol’s funeral, and he only broke into Boxman’s home because he thought KO wasn’t okay, in his care.

  
But he makes do.


	4. Chapter 4

I just posted this cuase i fuged something up. Sorry my bros


End file.
